AfterMath
by 203452
Summary: Just my continuation about what happens AFTER the anime series ends. Of course the attraction between Mia and Naru continues to grow, as well as the relationships between all SPR members. Little to no OOC. NaruXMai.
1. Chapter 1

_**Attention**_

_This fan fiction is based on the anime series. There may or may not be references to things in the manga not mentioned in the anime, but those things will be explained._

_I am fairly new at writing fan fiction, and this is my first for Ghost Hunt, so please grade easy :). This is a naruXmai story. Please review, constructive criticism only!_

* * *

I whistled while happily walking/skipping to the SPR building. We are not currently on a case. I really have no reason to show up, other than to see Naru…which is pretty much the only reason I am going. I sighed to myself, deciding to take the stairs rather than the elevator when I walked inside the building.

"Not that Naru will be happy about seeing me" I muttered to myself glumly. I knew there was no point in feeling sorry for myself, but I couldn't help it sometimes. Especially when it comes to Naru.

I perked myself up, thinking that nobody else (besides possibly Lin) would be in the room… Just me and Naru. I had a big goofy grin on my face by the time I opened the office door.

To my disappointment, Naru wasn't in the room. However, Lin was. He had a case file in his hands, open. He was looking down at it, with his legs crossed. I don't think I have ever seen Lin looking so relaxed. But almost exactly after I entered, his posture stiffened and he un-crossed his legs.

_Well then_, I thought to myself.

"Can I do something for you Mai-san?" He asked.

Lin had begun calling me "Mai-san" after the last case we were on. Lin had automatically called out "Mia!" when telling me to move out of the way of a piece of flying furniture.

While he did not go back to using my last name, he called me 'Mai-san' instead of just 'Mai' like everyone else.

"Er-Is Naru here?" I felt stupid almost directly after asking the question. He wasn't in the room, obviously.

"No he is not, as you can see." He paused. "Last I saw, he was heading out with Miss Haru."

"…O-Oh. Okay. Thanks Lin-san" I choked out. He looked up a bit. "Would you like me to pass on a message?" He asked.

I quickly shook my head. "No, that's fine. I didn't have anything important to tell him… see you later." I said before closing the door.

I stood outside the door, and let my face reveal my emotions.

_ . ._

OF COURSE _they_ were out together. "darnit" I muttered to myself and sulked to the elevator. As the doors closed, I let a tear of frustration work its way out of my eye. My plan seemed utterly stupid now. Even if Naru had been there, he wouldn't have enjoyed my company, and certainly not as much as he enjoyed Masako's. Even if Naru did talk to me while I was there, it would probably only be "Mai, tea".

'Masako is so much prettier than me', I thought glumly. I had just started to remind myself that the only reason Naru willingly accompanied Masako was most likely because of the dirt she has on him, when the elevator doors open… and Naru stood in front of me.

I blinked. His face portrayed his emotions very clearly, annoyance.

I wondered if him and Masako had a fight, before I remembered that I had been, well, crying a moment ago. _Stupid._

"Oh, hey Naru" I said cheerfully. I brought my hand to my face and swiped the back of it over my cheek before tucking my hair behind my ear, trying to look natural.

He seemed to study my face for a brief moment before saying, "Mai? What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice portrayed more than his face; annoyance and anger… and possibly something else.

"O-Oh." I stammered, again. _Stupid. _"Nothing… just stopped by to see if there was something I could help with." I stepped out of the elevator.

It wasn't a complete lie, I had planned on helping out…

Naru sighed, and rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't waste other people's time, Mai." He said, stepping past me and into the elevator.

My jaw dropped. I stared straight ahead for a second. "WHAT!?" I turned around. "How dare you!?" But the doors were already closing, and Naru was probably not listening anyway.

I stood there and fumed. How could someone be so incredibly _rude _?! I stomped out of the building. "Well that's the last time I do anything for that narcissistic-" I stopped mid-rant to stare at Masako, who was sitting at the bottom of the steps that led up to the building, crying.

_Wow. _I thought. _They really did get into an argument._

I walked down the last few steps. "Masako?" I asked in a soothing voice.

She stopped crying, then looked back at me. "Oh. It's you, Mai"

She sounded like she wasn't sure if she was happy or not to see me. Even though she was crying, she still looked like a china doll. Pushing down my envy, I sat on the step next to her. "What's wrong? Did you and Naru get into an argument?"

She wiped her face off with her sleeve. "You could say that. It wasn't much of an argument though… Naru did most of the talking…and yelling."

My eyes widened. "Naru _yelled _at you!?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes. "I don't know if I have ever made him this upset with me… now I don't know what to do" She admitted.

My anger showed quiet clearly. "That big jerk…" I growled.

"…It really was my fault… I deserved it" She muttered.

I blinked in confusion. "… I don't really know what happened, but he still shouldn't have made you cry… What _did _happen Masako?" I asked.

She looked down. "Well…I kind of forced him to attend a wedding with me today…"

I blinked. "A _wedding!?_" I shrieked.

She looked over at me. "My cousins wedding, Mai. Naru was my date"

"…Oh" _stupid._

She rolled her eyes. "As you can _probably_ assume, Naru did not enjoy that very much… but then on our way back, I asked him to stop to get tea with me…" She looked very sad for a moment. "He said he didn't want to, that he has work to do… so…I said that if he didn't, I would tell you, and the rest of SPR, his secret." She sighed. "It's not like I haven't done that _before_ but… he got really mad this time." She almost whispered. "He said that he didn't care, that I could tell the whole world, then at least he wouldn't have to do _stupid_ things with me…" She started crying again.

"…Oh Masako." I said, putting a hand on her back. "…Will you really tell anyone?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I won't… and I won't bother him anymore, either." She stood, then turned around to look at me.

"Goodbye Mai".

I blinked, not understanding her words until she had already walked away. I turned around to glare at the building that Naru is in. That narcissist is going to get what's coming to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naru's POV_

I sneezed into my arm …perhaps one of the guests at the wedding had gotten me sick… I didn't feel a cold coming on though.

"Someone must be thinking about you." Lin said sarcastically, or as sarcastically as Lin can muster.

I rolled my eyes before thinking that it _is_ possible. _Both Masako and Mai are probably both thinking of me right now… how annoying._

"Lin." I spoke carefully. "Did Mai come up here not too long ago?" I asked.

"Yes, she did." He said matter-a-fact. "She wanted to know if you were here."

I blinked. "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, she didn't"

I nodded. "Then she just came to bother me then." I nodded, confirming my earlier hypothesis.

Lin paused. "I doubt that was her intention."

I didn't comment on that. "Do you know why she was crying?" I asked, my voice masked with mild curiosity.

Lin looked up then. "…No. Did you say something to her to make her cry?" He asked, looking back down at his papers.

My eyes narrowed. "No, I don't believe so…Did YOU?" I asked.

"I don't believe so" Lin copied.

I looked out the window and sighed. "Why do females choose to bother others with their own problems?"

I can't be sure, but I believe my comment made Lin smirk for a moment. I can't imagine why.

.

.

The next two days, Mai did not come to the SPR building.

_Which is fine with me, _Naru insisted to himself. It was _unnecessary_ for Mai to come when there was not currently a case to be working on. All she would be dong is taking up air… and talking unnecessarily…and making tea, Naru told himself. The tea part, he didn't mind.

Mai refused to go to the building unless it was necessary. _Unless Naru gives me a call, _she thought. She was sick of Naru's attitude, and she would make sure he knew it too.

_He had no right to treat Masako like that…Well… maybe he did… but he certainly had no right to treat ME like that. What have I ever done to him!?_

Mai fumed silently as she did her homework. She finished the first page when her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Yasuhara. She flipped open her phone and pressed the_ answer_ button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mai" Mai could almost see the goofy grin on his face.

"We are all going to meet up at the SPR building tomorrow at four, Naru has a case for us."

She sighed in relief. _'Bout time'_, she thought to herself.

"Okay, thanks Yasuhara. I'll be there."

"…Hey Mai?" He sounded unsure of himself.

She blinked. "Yes?"

"U-oh nevermind. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. See ya"

"O-okay, bye".

He hung up.

Mai looked down in confusion at her phone. "well that was weird" She muttered.

The next day, she again walked to the SPR building.

'_It's getting warmer' _I thought, and smiled.

I was smiling when I walked into the office, where I saw Naru, Lin, Yasuhara, Ayako, and Takigawa (Monk).

I pretended my heart did not do a flip in my chest when I saw Naru, and looked over at Monk instead. "You're back!"

Monk had been on tour with his band and I had expected him to be gone for at least another few days.

He smiled at me and stood, crushing me in a bear hug. "Hey kiddo, I got back early". He explained.

"C..an't…breathe…" he laughed and let me go, and I smiled up at him.

"Don't I get a hug Takigawa?" Yasuhara asked with a fake pained expression.

Both of us turned to give him a 'probably not' look.

"Mai". Naru said in an annoyed, mean voice. "If you are done distracting everyone, I suggest we get back to the matter at hand."

I cocked my hip and put my hands on my waist. "Well excuse me, narcissist. Does it bother you that I am stealing the spotlight?" I asked in a shrude voice.

He paused. "…At the moment, yes." He held up the paper in his hands. "I am the one with the case file."

I sighed and sat down next to Ayako on the couch, who rolled her eyes at me before Naru started.

"The owner of Hauako Museum called me a few weeks ago, asking me to investigate something that has happened an abnormal number of times on the second floor of the museum. I did not take the case at first, thinking the occurrences to be coincidences, but then it happened again yesterday."

Naru all had us leaning in, taking in his every word.

"What happens and when it happens is all very specific. It only happens on Sunday, when there are three people together, one male and two females, and it always happens on the second floor." He paused.

"If a male and two females visit the museum together, as a group, a bucket of paint will end up being dumped onto the guys head and face."

Everyone else in the room blinked and, with the acceptation of Lin, went "Huh?" at the same time.

Naru sighed. "Mai, tea".

I paused.

"…Mai, please make tea for me, I would really appreciate it. Sure, no problem Naru, thanks for asking so nicely" I said sarcastically out loud.

Everyone snorted while I got up to make tea and Naru continued.

"The male with the two females will end up, in some way, with paint all over his face, and in most of the cases, in their eyes. Two out of the five males that this has happened to have gone permanently blind from having the paint in their eyes for too long. The first time it happened, a painter accidentally ran into the man, and the bucket went over top of his head and down his face and shirt. The almost exact same thing happened the second time, but then the bucket was knocked over from higher up and came down on the mans head. Yesterday, their wasn't even a painter in the building at the time. There just _happened_ to be a can of open paint forgotten on one of the shelves that the man ran into." He concluded.

"That IS weird" Monk commented.

Naru nodded. "yes, it is. That is why tomorrow, the museum will be shut down, and we will be going in to investigate. We will meet here at two o'clock and we will head over."

Instead of handing the tea to Naru like I usually do, I set it on the table in front of him and walked away. When I sat back down, Naru looked at me, and I looked at him.

_Fine, _his eyes seemed to say. _But you are not having ANY fun tomorrow, you can count on it._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

_Hello! Thanks to all of you that reviewed, followed, or favorite this story! I'm glad you like it! I am a writer who will take any suggestions from the readers and those suggestions might actually be what happens later on in the story, so suggestions are always welcome, as well as constructive criticism. The way I work is, I do not write new chapters unless the previous chapter gets at least three reviews. So please do that! Thanks!_

_P.S. Thank you to everyone who corrected my mistake last chapter... How embarrassing! _


End file.
